Al borde de la Cordura
by JaviValenchu
Summary: Feliz, Débil, Tributo, Vencedora, Famosa, Prostituta, Tributo, Secuestrada, Torturada, Rescatada e Ignorada por la Revolución, así es como Johanna resume su vida, y encerrada en el hospital del Trece bajo tierra cree que tendrá que escoger una nueva palabra, Loca. Todo eso pasará a menos que salga de ese lugar, pero por más que quiera necesita cordura ¿Es ahí donde entrará Finnick?
1. Mentalmente Incapacitada

_**DECLARO: **__Que los personajes y la historia pertenece al mundo de The Hunger Games y son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins, su adaptación presentada a continuación es mía. todo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Buenas, buenas! Soy Javiera para los que no me conocen y soy de Chile.

Nueva Historia! Tengo un maldito placer culpable con Finnick y Johanna, juro que cuando leí los libro se me vino a la cabeza que estos tenían más que una amistad y me hizo aflorar más esa sensación con la película, aún cuando él amaba a Annie, pero bue, me decidí y escribir esto. Acá sale una adaptación ubicada al final de Sinsajo, muchos cambios y centrada en ellos. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**: Mentalmente Incapacitada.

El sonido desgarrador de un grito irrumpió en mis sueños llegando hasta mis oídos y sólo el dolor que siento en la garganta hace que me dé cuenta de que el grito ha sido mío. El aire sale y entra de mis pulmones quemando en el proceso y siento las lágrimas correr silenciosas por mis mejillas. Otra vez una pesadilla. Cuando has ganado los juegos, llevas tanto tiempo perteneciendo a los famosos del Capitolio, fuiste torturada, rescatada e ignorada por la Revolución, pareciera ser una obligación que te acostumbres a las pesadillas, pero no, todavía no lo hago. Ojalá pudiese tener a alguien como Katniss tiene a Peeta. No, creo que es un pésimo ejemplo, él ahora no la reconoce del todo y aunque se haga la dura, he visto por las noches como besa esa perla, creo que de una u otra forma la tranquiliza del horror que es perderlo cada vez que le da un ataque. Cuando volvieron de la misión en el Capitolio, Katniss fue la que se perdió en alguna parte de sí misma, llena de quemaduras y con la muerte de Prim a rastras, la captura de Snow y la desesperación de Peeta de, esta vez, él ser quien no pude hacer nada para hacerla volver con él. Peeta sigue perdiendo la cordura a momentos, pero está trabajando en ello con los doctores del Trece y con las órdenes que la pequeña Prim dejó. Mientras tanto, Katniss sólo canta sin poder hablar por el dolor de la pérdida de todo en su vida y, finalmente, está Finnick. Creo que la muerte de Annie y el que no lo hayan dejado participar de la guerra como a mí, hace que no sea capaz de lidiar con el dolor de sentirse inútil.

Esta vez, la pesadilla fue acerca de los Segundos Juegos, la Segunda Arena, donde, aún confundida después de que la Curnocopia girara desorientándonos, estaba ubicada en la zona de la ola en el momento en que su maldad soltaba el agua arrasando con todo a su paso, incluso conmigo. El agua rodeándome, el agua entrándome por los oídos, la garganta, los poros, siempre entrando. Lo único que me salvó de ello fue mi propio grito. Sé que no podré dormir más de lo que ya he logrado dormir de corrido y la cama del hospital es tan incómoda que no quiero seguir metida aquí sintiéndome una puta demente. Saco un pie tras otro de la cama y toco el piso helado con los pies desnudos, siento cómo la habitación me da vueltas, la falta de morflina se nota momentos, pero me obligo a ponerme de pie, porque si quiero salir de este hospital de mierda tengo que sobrevivir sin ella.

Logro levantarme y sorprendentemente, me siento menos pesada que hace muchos días, donde parecía que todo mi peso sí que tiraba hacia abajo. Salgo del espacio que está delimitado para mi cama por cortinas y comienzo a avanzar por el pasillo hacia la puerta del baño.

- ¿Otra vez pesadillas? –me susurra una voz que me hace saltar y veo a Finnick correr la cortina del espacio delimitado para él.

- Siento despertaste – digo intentando mostrar mi cara de arrepentimiento, pero me sale como una mueca de ironía. Me cuesta controlar mis expresiones- Digo, siento lo del grito – me encojo de hombros, trago e intento seguir caminando hacia el baño-.

- No te preocupes, había despertado sudando hace una hora, así que tu grito no despertó a nadie ya que sólo quedamos nosotros acá- se encoge de hombros-

- ¿Dieron de alta a la chica de las convulsiones? –pregunto molesta llegando hasta el espacio delimitado a un costado del de Finnick, tiro de la cortina con fuerza y el colchón está vacío con las sábanas perfectamente estirada- ¡No puede ser! –grito sintiendo como mi sangre bombea por mi cuerpo con fuerza y rabia- ¡La chica llegó después que tú y yo! – comienzo a hiperventilar y Finnick llega hasta mi intentando tomarme del brazo- ¡No me toques! –grito- La chica esa botaba espuma por la boca ¿y la dan de alta? – digo dirigiendo mi rabia hacia la cama, tomo de las mantas y la almohada y tiro todo al suelo con ferocidad. ¡No puede ser más injusto! – llevo semanas en este lugar de mierda… -susurro y los ojos me arden, pero sería muy estúpido si comienzan a correrme las lágrimas, así que me contengo todo lo que puedo.

- Tranquilízate, Johanna- escucho a Finnick susurrarme para luego abrazarme. Mi cuerpo reacciona con hostilidad intentando soltarse de él, pero Finnick no se aparta, y me aferra a su cuerpo. De pronto, descubro que yazco en el suelo tiritando por la contención de las lágrimas y la rabia- Respira, vamos, respira- me susurra sentándose conmigo en los helados azulejos-

- Me quiero largar de este lugar, Finnick- le digo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que su calor entibie mi cuerpo congelado en el suelo- ¿Por qué no dejan que me largue al Siete? ¿Para qué me quieren aquí? ¿Para seguir ignorándome? – le digo levantando la vista para mirarlo y veo su preocupación en el rostro, pero es demasiado afectiva su mirada como para creérmelo-.

-No lo sé- dice negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que porque somos parte de la revolución o algo parecido-

-¡Yo ya no quiero ser parte de ninguna mierda! –y en vez de salir como un grito agudo propio de mi voz, se escucha un sonido ronco y mi cuerpo comienza a convulsionar, como cuando comenzaré a llorar, pero vuelvo a cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en no hacerlo- Por lo menos quiero largarme de este hospital-.

- Lo sé, yo también me quiero largar- dice pegando la nuca a los azulejos que se encuentran a su espalda en el muro y acurruca mi cuerpo junto con el suyo-Pero no podemos…

- Porque estos bastardos no entienden que hay personas que preferimos vivir solas… -suspiro rindiéndome y dejando que mi cuerpo se relaje junto al de él- ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo esto? –le pregunto separando mi cabeza de su pecho para pegarla al muro a mi espalda al igual que él- Finn, yo ya casi no puedo hacerlo, si sigo metida en este lugar voy a volverme loca de verdad…

- No es que estés muy cuerda tampoco- suelta con un casi imperceptible deje de broma y antes de reconocerlo me descubro sonriéndole moviendo la cabeza, sin despegarla del muro y sonriéndole- No lo sé, ya no lo sé. – yo suspiro y pienso en cuan rotos nos ha dejado por dentro y por fuera la revolución- Tú por lo menos tienes a Katniss… - dice encogiéndose de hombros-

- ¿A Katniss? –le digo alzando una ceja y me mofo de su afirmación- yo estoy tan sola como tú, Finnick. –niego con la cabeza- Además, aunque así fuese, ella está tan rota y perdida como nosotros dos.

- Entonces, eso significa que nos quedaremos encerrados en este hospital hasta que se les ocurra dejarnos volver a nuestros Distritos, porque solos no nos dejaran obtener nunca un compartimento- dice botando el aire de los pulmones y vuelve a pegar la cabeza al muro cerrando los ojos- Me siento agotado-.

- Somos dos… -susurro. De pronto, me toco el brazalete de la muñeca que dice que estoy incapacitada mentalmente- Y esto no le ayuda a mi autoestima- gruño tirando del brazalete plástico que sólo puede ser arrancado con una tijera, por lo que sólo logro hacerme daño en la muñeca-

- Basta, te lastimarás- me dice Finnick con poco ánimo, mientras me quita la mano de la pulsera plástica. Yo quedo mirando cómo sus dedos comienzan a masajear mi muñeca irritada y una sensación incómoda se me aloja en la boca del estómago-

- C-creo que mejor me voy al baño- digo aclarándome la voz y retirando mi mano de la suya- Yo-yo voy, digo, yo iba al baño antes de… -digo levantándome y mirando al desastre que he dejado con la cama de la chica dada de alta-

- No te preocupes, si cerramos las cortinas de seguro nadie nota nada- dice poniéndose de pie y en alguna parte de su rostro encuentro el resto de una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y me doy cuenta de que me he quedado mirando sus ojos verde mar, las amplias ojeras bajo sus ojos y las casi imperceptibles manchas del sol bajo sus mejillas que al parecer son pecas anaranjadas que ahora se ven pálidas sobre su piel enferma- ¿Johanna? – vuelve a preguntarme y pestañeo con fuerza-

- Lo siento, de seguro la falta de las drogas me hacen perder la concentración en imbecilidades- digo sin importancia-

- De seguro es eso – sonríe y me obligo a sonreír y salgo del espacio con rapidez, evitando volver a tener contacto con él y no sé cómo, llego al baño sin interrupciones de por medio-

Me miro al espejo horizontal largo que hay en el baño comunitario y veo las ojeras no muy distintas a las de Finnick bajo mis ojos, tengo la piel blanca que antes brillaba, opaca y muerta. Por lo menos, tengo el pelo negro más largo. Como el Capitolio ha sido derrotado, algunos de los médicos que se oponían en silencio al Gobierno han decidido ayudar en el Trece, que es donde hoy se centra toda la fuerza del Gobierno, por lo tanto, al ver la asquerosidad de mi pelo, o más bien, la ausencia de él, determinaron con mi doctor de la cabeza que eso me hacía sentir humillada o algo por el estilo, haciendo que la recuperación sea más lenta cada vez que me miro al espejo, así que ordenaron a traer unas medicinas del capitolio para acelerar el crecimiento de este. Y ahora, gracias a ello, luzco más decente con el pelo hasta los hombros, pero igual de perdida y loca.

Miro con duda la zona de las duchas que está en frente de mí, llevo días en la tercera fase de la famosa terapia a la que me someten, debería ser capaz de meterme al agua, obviamente después de dudarlo mucho, después de pelear conmigo misma para hacerlo y después de recordar todos los episodios de la tortura en mi cabeza. Hoy, antes de llegar a lo último, pienso en la chica a la que han dado de alta, así que no me permito pensar en mis temores. _"Estás a salvo"_ dice mi cabeza, es lo que Aurelius me ha dicho que repita en mi cabeza cuando me sienta insegura dentro del Trece. _"Estoy a salvo",_ y abro la cortina y doy el agua de la llave. _"Estaré a salvo"_, aun cuando el agua caiga por mi cuerpo, así que empiezo a desvestirme del pijama del hospital, porque por lo menos se han dignado a darme un pijama en vez de la bata que me hace sentir más enferma y vulnerable aún.

- Mientras más rápido lo hagas, Johanna, más rápido te secarás y saldrás de este mierda de hospital- me digo en voz alta para tranquilizarme-.

Entro en la zona pero me mantengo lo más alejada que puedo del agua, así que cuando tomo el aire suficiente, cierro los ojos con fuerza y me mojo con el agua helada. Un suspiro se me escapa de los labios, no por la temperatura del agua, sino por la sensación del cuerpo mojado, rápidamente tomo el jabón y lo paso por mi cuerpo intentando ser lo más veloz posible "Ya pasará" me susurra una vocecita en mi cabeza. Luego me acerco al shampoo y lo paso por mi cabeza, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos más que para ver que la botella es la correcta y siento la mandíbula tensa por la presión que ejercen mis dientes uno contra el otro. Cuando ya me he enjuagado el pelo y el cuerpo cierro la llave con fuerza y me quedo ahí, con la cabeza pegada al muro respirando con dificultad, hiperventilando y tiritando. Mentalmente, tomo los trozos de mí que hay repartidos por el suelo de la ducha y me armo de nuevo. Tomo la toalla que cuelga de un perchero y me seco con rapidez, la envuelvo alrededor de mi cuerpo y sintiéndome débil me acerco a una de las puertas que da a los inodoros, entro en una de ellas y me siento a recuperar la tranquilidad y la calma cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me permito un momento de debilidad, y apoyo la cabeza a un costado dejando que las lágrimas caigan por mis mejillas silenciosas. Es la rabia, el dolor, la vergüenza, el olvido. Después de unos minutos, en que siento que los sollozos silenciados se comienzan a apagar, la puerta de entrada se abre estrepitosamente y oigo pasos descalzos y torpes entrar. Mi cuerpo se pone alerta e irrumpe el sonido de una voz.

- ¿Johanna? – es Finnick, otra vez, Finnick – Jo, ¿estás aquí? –pregunta abriendo la puerta del baño a mi lado y la siguiente hasta llegar a la mía donde, claramente está trabajada con el pestillo-¿Johanna estás bien? –pregunto golpeando la puerta- Ábreme- insiste-.

- Finnick, déjame sola por favor- susurro y mi voz sale menos agresiva de lo que me gustaría-

- Ábreme, por favor- algo en su voz me llama la atención y su insistencia me está sacando de quicio, por lo que sin levantarme de mi asiento, abro la puerta quedándome en la misma posición junto a la muralla- Me tenías preocupado, llevas casi una hora encerrada acá, pensé que te habías desmallado o algo por el estilo- dice Finnick con las mejillas rosadas- ¿estás mojada? –me pregunta confundido-

- Bueno, ya viste que estoy bien, ahora lárgate- le espeto intentando cerrar la puerta nuevamente-

- Jo, estás mojada y tienes los ojos rojos. Haz estado llorando- cierro los ojos con fuerza y bufo- Vamos, debes cambiarte, te enfermarás si sigues sólo en esa toalla- explica ofreciendo su mano para que me levante y yo sólo me dedico a mirarla sin decir nada- ¿Johanna? – me pregunta-

- Vamos… -susurro levantándome, sé que no lograré nada discutiendo con él y dentro de todo tiene razón, no lograré nada más que pescar un resfriado- ¿Sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea- me explica cuando paso junto a él sin tomar en cuenta su mano- Se supone que la única forma de que nos den un compartimento es que no sea sólo, ¿verdad? – me pregunta con voz pausada y yo asiento sin interés- ¿Qué tal si pedimos que nos den una habitación a los dos? –y yo me paro justo a la salida del baño para mirarlo incrédula- Tú no tienes a nadie, yo tampoco y dentro de todo, éramos amigos. Podríamos preguntar si es que hay posibilidad de que nos den una habitación a los dos-.

- ¿Ha ambos? ¿Juntos? – digo alzando una ceja, este hombre se tiene que haber tomado alguna medicina de más. Finnick asiente- ¿Dos enfermos? ¿Dos incapacitados mentalmente? –pregunto incrédula- De seguro que nos dejan… -digo rodando los ojos para seguir caminando con la toalla aferrada al cuerpo-

* * *

¿¡QUE LES PARECIO!? Bueno, es muy temerario escribir esta historia, porque muy pocas personas son fans de estos dos, pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribirlo y es lo importante no?

La historia no será muy larga o por lo menos, eso pretendo ya que con Aprendiendo a Vivir estoy un poco a full, pero si la trama y los comentarios alientan a más, de seguro sigo.

Saludos para todos! Javiera (Javi).


	2. Inteligencia

**_DECLARO: _**_Que los personajes y la historia pertenece al mundo de The Hunger Games y son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins, su adaptación presentada a continuación es mía. todo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Inteligencia**

3.00 P.M y yo estoy encerrada en esta mierda de habitación. He comido recién, si es que se le puede llamar comida a un cucharón de guiso de vaya a saber quién de qué y un trozo mísero de carne, por lo menos eso me demuestra que hay alguien cazando de vuelta. Por más que me doy vueltas o intento dormir, sigo pensando en lo que me dijo Finnick esta mañana. Vivir juntos. No hay que ser muy inteligentes como para saber que es una locura, nadie sería capaz de dar de alta a dos locos para vivir juntos y solos, somos demasiado inestables como para hacernos bien el uno al otro.

- Puedo sentir tu cabeza pensando en ello…- susurra Finnick apoyado en el borde de mi cubículo, lo que hace que salte de la sorpresa como en la mañana y me siente en la cama-

- En lo único en lo que pienso, es en lo estúpido e imposible que es todo eso- respondo abrazando mis rodillas- No hay que ser muy inteligente como para decir que no al instante, Finnick-.

- Gracias… - dice Finnick haciendo una mueca extraña, creo que lo he hecho sentir mal-.

- Lo siento, a veces sale todo de mi boca sin pasar por mi cabeza – explico moviendo las manos, por un momento me siento mal de haberlo dañado, por muy superficial que sea- No digo que tú seas poco inteligente… digo… sabes a qué me refiero- digo apartando la mirada incómoda-

- No, la verdad es que no lo entiendo- responde él acercándose a mi cama para luego sentarse a los pies de la cama-.

- Estás desesperado por salir de aquí tanto como yo, por eso piensas que sería una buena idea pedir una habitación juntos- explico sin mirarlo a los ojos, me siento un poco intimidada con su presencia en mi espacio-

- Hoy estuve hablando con Aurelius… -dice y veo por el rabillo del ojo como agacha la mirada y pasa los dedos por el cobertor de mi cama-

- ¿A sí? – digo tragando saliva. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto inepta para comunicarme con él? Con Finnick nos conocemos desde hace más tiempo del que quiero recordar, fuimos amigos, creo-

- Si… - asiente y hace una pausa mirando el cobertor y después alza la cabeza y me queda mirando a los ojos haciéndome apartar la vista- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? – pregunta confundido y frunciendo el ceño-

- No lo sé… - respondo pasándome una mano por el brazo- Me decías… qué te dijo Aurelius – digo obligándome a mirarlo-

- Le comenté que estar aquí me deprime, ver como todos pasan por mi lado y no me ven, que me siento invisible en estas cuatro paredes –suspira y continua- y que qué es lo que le dicen los otros doctores sobre por qué no me dejan salir de aquí- asiento, ha logrado captar mi atención- Me dijo que no sabe mucho, que simplemente he pasado a segundo plano porque está todo enfocado en la ejecución de Snow-.

- Otra vez desplazados – digo botando el aire con rabia y escondo la cara entre mis rodillas, estoy agotada de ser ignorada-

- Bueno, dice que si nos ofrecemos a participar de lo que sea, que si entrenamos y seguimos los horarios que él conseguirá que nos den podríamos demostrar que somos útiles y que estamos sanos… o más bien, que estamos sanando- me dice Finnick no muy convencido-

- ¿Qué es lo que no te convence? – le pregunto cuando vuelvo a mirarlo-.

- No sé si quiero volver a enfrentarme a Snow, no después de Mags y Annie –suspira mirando al techo- ¿tú qué opinas? –me pregunta bajando la cabeza del cielo del hospital-

- Opino que quiero a ese maldito bastardo muerto lo antes posible- espeto con la mandíbula tensa- pero incluso más que eso, quiero salir de aquí, no soporto seguir encerrada- y mi cuerpo reacciona antes que yo, me tiro y pego la espalda al colchón cerrando los ojos-

Me quedo un momento ahí, simplemente compadeciéndome de misma. No quiero seguir aquí, pero tampoco quiero seguir sintiendo tanta rabia consumiéndome por dentro, es tanto que casi no me deja respirar. De pronto, siento el cuerpo de Finnick acostando a un lado del mío, simplemente manteniendo silencio, ahí a un lado esperando a que yo haga algo. Mi cuerpo se pone en alerta y mi estómago recibe un escalofrío. Bajo de a poco las manos de mi cara y giro sólo mi cabeza para que mis ojos abiertos reciban la mirada profunda de Finnick.

- Yo también necesito salir de aquí… -explica Finnick suspirando, y su cuerpo está tan cerca que creo que puedo sentir su calor traspasándole la tela de la ropa- Yo estoy dispuesto a someterme al horario que me den, siempre y cuando tú también lo hagas- dice mirándome a los ojos y con cada vibración de su voz mi cuerpo se estremeció. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos así de cerca- ¿Qué me dices? – pregunta abriendo los ojos esperando una respuesta-

- Creo que de alguna manera hay que intentarlo- suspiro y una sonrisa aparece en su cara haciéndome sonreír a mí también- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – pregunto rodando los ojos con impaciencia-

- como supuse que dirías que si, ya hablé con Aurelius. Así que mañana será nuestro primer día del camino a la Cordura- sonríe divertido y yo lo miro incrédula- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta, de seguro mi cara demuestra mi confusión-

- ¿Cómo que ya le dijiste y hablaste con él? –pregunto abriendo los ojos para enfatizar mis palabras- ¿Cómo se supone que sabías que te diría que si? Ni yo sabia que te diría que si – digo sentándome en la cama y el me sigue haciendo lo mismo-

- Johanna, nos conocemos hace años, sé cómo piensas- me dice tocando mi cabeza con un dedo- Estás aún más desesperada que yo por salir de acá, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que tu respuesta sería si- lo miro incrédula intentando descifrar cómo debo tomarme todo esto, pero prefiero dejarlo pasar-.

- Y en caso de que tu súper plan funcione, ¿De verdad pretendes que vayamos a vivir juntos? – le digo tragando saliva y él asiente-

- Eres lo más parecido que tengo a una familia y quien más me conoce aquí – dice agachando la mirada a sus piernas- Sé que estamos un poco alejados ahora, la guerra no nos ha dejado bien, pero tampoco quiero que siga siendo así…-dice Finn haciendo una pausa para luego mirarme a los ojos- Te extraño, Jo – susurra con una sonrisa triste y eso me deja perpleja. Me extraña- Extraño nuestras conversaciones, nuestras salidas, nuestra amistad-.

- Finnick, yo…-

- Te extraño, Jo- repite otra vez y pareciera que algo dentro de mí se desencaja para luego encajar en otro lugar donde duele menos- no somos los de antes y probablemente no volveremos a serlo, así como tampoco volveremos pronto a casa- me explica con solemnidad en la voz- y por eso mismo, no quiero seguir sintiéndome sólo y por más que te hagas la dura y digas que la soledad te queda cómoda, sé que no es así- niega y sus ojos brillan de una manera distinta- todos necesitamos a alguien…

Nos quedamos en silencio que sólo da espacio a las miradas, a la respiración profunda, a la mano de Finnick tomando la mía con fuerza y al brillo extraño que tienen sus ojos. La línea entre la comodidad y la costumbre a estar sólo es tan delgada que ya no sería capaz de determinar si es comodidad o costumbre, sólo sé que, aunque me cueste admitirlo, las palabras de Finn me hacen sentido. Todos necesitamos a alguien, aunque me cueste admitirlo. El problema está en que en cada persona en la que confías, en la que te refugias, a la que comienzas a querer sale lastimado, por lo tanto es muchísimo más fácil seguir solo.

- Aquí ya nadie nos hará daño… -dice Finnick, como si por medio de sus ojos pudiese reconocer mis pensamientos y leerme como un mapa-

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – le pregunto angustiada- ¿Y si Coin nos hace lo mismo Finn? –le pregunto mirando con duda- Sé que eres capaz de ver que ella se trae algo entre manos, no por nada envió a Peeta a la guerra, que está de más decir que él estaba mucho más desequilibrado que nosotros- niego con la cabeza y nuevamente siento la presión sobre el pecho- Esa mujer sólo quiere poder y ambos lo sabemos– digo casi en un susurro, porque si hay algo que he aprendido en el Capitolio, es que las paredes oyen- y sobre todo, quiere a Katniss muerta…-

- Eso no pasará –dice el en el mismo tono bajo que yo- porque nosotros, Peeta, Haymitch, medio Panem, incluso Gale no lo permitirán- dice intentando tranquilizarme-

- De verdad que eso espero… –susurro y agotada de todo recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro- Entonces este será nuestro último día de invisibilidad – suelto en un suspiro profundo y él ríe-

- Así parece- asiente Finnick mostrando su sonrisa- ¿Qué quieres hacer en tu último día de invisibilidad? – pregunta alzando las cejas y haciendo que mi cabeza se levante de su hombro para mirarlo-

- No lo sé- digo encogiéndome de hombros, su renovado ánimo es contagioso-

- Qué te parece si nos quedamos acostados a conversar, mirar el techo, hacer nada –dice riendo- deberíamos comenzar a acostumbrarnos a estar juntos de nuevo si queremos sobrevivir cuando vivamos juntos- me explica recostándose en mi camilla y tira de mi brazo para que caiga junto a él-

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Odair? –pregunto girándome para quedar de frente a él-

- De lo que quieras, Mason – me responde él apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano imitando mi posición-

Nos pasamos la tarde hablando de nosotros, de los Juegos, de la injusticia vivida hasta ahora por ser Vencedores, de Peeta y Katniss y lo que están viviendo debido al silencio de ella y el secuestro de él, de Snow y su ejecución. De todo menos de nosotros. Es extraño para mí no sentirme extraña junto a Finnick, todo lo contrario, me siento tan cómoda que en más de una ocasión se me posó una sonrisa en mis labios o se arrancó una carcajada de la garganta. Primero somos interrumpidos por la enfermera que aparece para dejarnos la cena a cada uno en una bandeja y lejos de irse a su cubículo, Finnick se sentó en mi camilla sonriéndome para comer. Cuando ambos terminamos, la enfermera retiró todo y otra vez volvimos a estar solos e invisibles. Finnick se levantó y desapareció un instante, para luego aparecer con una almohada en uno de sus brazos y se giró a cerrar la cortina que funciona como puerta, para luego tirar la almohada a los pies de mi cama y recostarse así para que ambos pudiésemos mirarnos al hablar. Después de eso, nuevamente nos interrumpieron, pero esta vez era uno de los perros falderos de Coin, que nos decía que al día siguiente teníamos una reunión importante con ella y sin darnos más información o instrucciones se retiró. Obviamente, el tema siguiente se basó en especulaciones de cuál sería el motivo de la reunión con Coin y qué habrá hecho que se acordara de que estamos vivos, enterrados kilómetro y kilómetros bajo tierra y encerrados en el compartimento que funciona de hospital, pero encerrados y olvidados al fin y al cabo.

Sin darnos cuenta, el resto de la tarde se pasó volando y el sueño llegó a nosotros. Cuando Finnick no fue capaz de aguantar los ojos abiertos, se levantó de la cama y tomó su almohada susurrando un buenas noches y dejando un beso en mi mejilla y otro en mi frente. Antes de que saliera por completo de mi espacio, estuve a punto de pedirle que no me dejara sola, que se quedara conmigo un instante más o incluso que pasara la noche aquí como un montón de veces lo hizo en habitaciones de hoteles durante los Juegos, pero mi inteligencia no es suficientemente buena como para llegar a ello.

* * *

Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los follow, etc. Honestamente, pensé que no tendría absolutamente nada en el primer capítulo y he me aquí con un par de comentarios y followers, muchas gracias, de verdad.

Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría saber sus expectativas, sus críticas, qué les gustaría ver, opiniones, etc.

Saludos a Todos!

P.S: Para los que sean Everlark tengo otra historia llamada "Aprendiendo a vivir" está muy avanzada, pero es fácil de seguir, por si alguien se quiere sumar. Cariños para todos.

Javi.-


	3. Falta de Medicamentos

_**DECLARO: **__Que los personajes y la historia pertenece al mundo de The Hunger Games y son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins, su adaptación presentada a continuación es mía. todo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: Falta de medicamentos.**

Salgo de la sala de reuniones y todavía siento un poco de ira en el cuerpo, siento como me corre por las venas y se cuela en el resto de mis células contaminándolo todo. Pero no es sólo eso, son tantas emociones corriéndome por el torrente sanguíneo que casi no soy capaz de controlar las manos temblándome y ahora es cuando comprendo cuan medicada he estado todo este tiempo, en donde, mis emociones no salían tan disparadas y reconozco cuanta falta me hace la medicación. De pronto, siento que alguien me toma por los hombros y presiona haciendo que un escalofrío me recorra la espalda.

- Relaja los hombros Johanna, si sigues ejerciendo presión no serás capaz de mover el cuello nunca más- La voz rasposa de Haymitch me llega a los oídos e intento hacer lo que dice pero mi cuerpo no responde-.

No soy capaz de responder nada, sólo me giro para observarlo y al instante la sala de reuniones en la cual nos encontrábamos comienza a vaciarse mostrando gente por aquí y por allá, Plutarch, Coin, algunos soldados, vencedores y más vencedores. Finalmente, la reunión a la que Coin nos convocó fue realizada. Cuando ingresé a la sala con Finnick a mi lado me sorprendió ver a tanta gente reunida, pero por sobre todo ver que en la mesa central sólo habían Vencedores: Haymitch con muchos años encima y con los estragos de la abstinencia a la vista, Peeta con los puchos apretados como si intentada contenerse, Beetee limpiando con exageración los lentes ya limpios y Enobaria observándose las uñas sin ningún tipo de interés. Coin nos indicó a Finnick y a mí tomar asiento y detrás de nosotros apareció una demacrada Katniss aún en silencio. Haciéndole honor a su personalidad, Coin fue directo al grano explicando que la reunión tenía como objetivo decidir la realización de unos últimos Juegos del Hambre, pero esta vez con niños del Capitolio. Debo ser honesta, en un comienzo dudé sobre mi voto, pero al instante todas las emociones contenidas, la asimilación de los cambios en mi vida a causa de ese maldito programa televisivo, la muerte de quienes he amado y la muerte de todos aquellos niños despejaron mis dudas convirtiéndose en razones suficientes para decidir que esta vez ellos deben participar y nosotros sentarnos y observar.

No me extraño la mirada de desilusión de Peeta o el gesto acusador de Beetee, fue la mirada de dolor de Finnick lo que me estremeció al extremo. Durante la votación, su voz no dudó en ningún momento cuando se negó, así como la de Katniss sonó solemne al decir que era por Prim y votaba que sí, pero cuando fui yo quien dijo que sí, él simplemente me miró dolido, bajó la mirada y no volvió a buscar el contacto conmigo.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer! – dice Peeta un tanto salido- ¡No puedo creerlo de ninguno de ustedes! – vuelva a alzar la voz mirando a Katniss que viene delante de él en compañía del resto de los vencedores- De Enobaria no me extraña en absoluto, no le interesa nada que no sea ella misma – dice mientras la morena lo mira con desprecio sigue caminando y se abre paso entre todos sin mirar atrás- ¿pero ustedes? Johanna, cuando tiempo fuimos torturados, ellos han matado a tu familia, a la mía, ¡a la de todos! ¿Y votas que sí?

- Tranquilízate chico – dice Haymitch acercándose a él-

- ¡No! – gruñe mirándolo con rabia- ¿Crees que esto habría querido Prim? – dice Peeta dirigiendo la mirada más allá de Haymitch, a Katniss que se encuentra en un rincón sin decir nada- ¿Realmente Prim habría querido que esto pasara? – le pregunta incrédulo y noto como Katniss traga en seco pero se mantiene en silencio- ¡Respóndeme! – Todos miramos extrañados a Peeta, estas reacciones sólo pueden haberse producido después del secuestro, no es parte de su verdadera personalidad ser agresivo-

- ¿Es que no entiendes? – espeto de pronto sin poder controlar el volumen de mi voz o su intensidad- ¡Ellos no han hecho esto! Ellos –digo señalando la nada con la mano como si el Capitolio estuviese frente a mí- Setenta y cinco años mirando en la televisión como niños sin ninguna culpa se asesinaban entre ellos, setenta y cinco años de silencio, Peeta ¿Es que no lo ves? – le digo reprimiendo un gruñido o un grito- Nadie nunca hizo nada por detenerlo, nadie se quejó, todo lo contrario se prestaron para este juego desquiciado, apostando por nosotros… - le digo llevándome las manos temblorosas a la cara para intentar tranquilizarme-

- ¡No! Tú, ustedes son quienes no ven esto… -niega sin creérselo- Hacer otros Juegos no nos hace mejores que ellos ¿Lo entienden? – dice paseando la mirada entre Katniss, Haymitch y yo- Seremos igual de asesinos, de indulgentes, de macabros que ellos… Son niños. –dice tragando saliva-

- Recuerda que tú aún eres un niño – suelta Haymitch de pronto- Todavía eres un niño y eso también te ha sido arrebatado por ellos-

- Por lo mismo deberíamos impedir que alguien le arrebatara la infancia o adolescencia a cualquier otro niño o joven en este país –dice Finnick serio. No recordaba siquiera que había salido detrás de Peeta o que seguía parado apoyado en una muralla al otro extremo de donde está Katniss-

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Peeta indignado-

- Les guste o no, la decisión está hecha – digo cruzando los brazos y ambos me miran-

- ¡Claro que no! – dice Peeta sin poder creérselo aún- Podemos hablar para detener todo esto, deben hacer algo –dice intentando mantener el control y veo como los nudillos se le ponen blancos de tanto apretar las manos-

- No creo que eso ayude en algo en este momento- susurró Katniss desde el rincón-

- Quizás ustedes se quieran quedar de brazos cruzados pero no yo- soltó Peeta sulfurando y encaminándose por el pasillo y con una mirada de disculpa y tristeza Haymitch salió detrás de él a intentar detenerlo-

- Tranquilízate chico- lo escuché decir antes de desaparecer en la esquina-

Luego de una mirada a cada uno de los presentes, Beetee simplemente se encaminó al lado opuesto de Peeta y desapareció en uno de los ascensores, los minutos siguientes fueron eternos. Finnick, Katniss y yo nos mirábamos de reojo sin decir nada en particular. Katniss seguí absorta en su esquina y Finnick evitaba entrar en contacto conmigo, dejándome en claro que estaba molesto, así que deseché la idea de hablarle o incluso acercarme a él y me acerqué a Katniss, no puedo soportar la idea de ser invisible para él también.

- Descerebrada, ¿dejamos de estar mudas? – le pregunto intentando entrar en calor-

- Algo así – dice encogiéndose de hombros- Veo que no están muy contentos con tu decisión –me dice moviendo la cabeza hacia quién se encuentra detrás de mí, Finnick-

- Yo creo que más que no estar contento, está desilusionado – susurro encogiéndome de hombros quitándole importancia, pero claramente me importa- Pero nunca me ha importado mucho lo que piensen los demás así que… -digo encogiéndome de hombros una vez más-

- Claro, lo que tú digas –dice Katniss negando con la cabeza y de pronto un pitido suena de alguna parte. Katniss levanta su muñeca y revisa su horario que está impreso en su brazo- No es el mío… -dice entrecerrando los ojos- Es el tuyo –y me toma una mano, me gira la muñeca y ahí está brillando y tintineando- ¿Desde cuando tienes uno?

- Desde que decidí que no quiero seguir siendo invisible en este lugar- bufo exasperada. Me armo de valor, inhalo y bota y, finalmente, me giro para hablarle a Finnick- Debemos ir a… - pero las palabras mueren en mi boca porque él ya no está allí-

- Se fue hace unos minutos –dice Katniss- Creo que debes irte a donde sea que te toca ir- dice ella con cansancio en la voz. Sus ojos no se ven muy distintos a los míos ojerosos, pálidos, sin brillo alguno. La piel opaca y más delgada de lo que recuerdo era-.

- ¿Tú no tienes uno? – le pregunto levantando la muñeca-

- Todavía soy mentalmente incapacitada- dice con una risa irónica-

- Te haría bien volver a las pistas – le digo intentando sonar contenedora- Si no lo haces por ti o tu madre, deberías hacerlo por tu orgullo y la memoria de tu hermana. Coin y sus matones quieren verte así Katniss, derrotada, incluso Snow sabe que te ha roto – digo enfatizando- No les des en gusto –suelto finalmente y me giro para caminar hacia mi próxima tarea del día: Entrenamiento Militar.

Durante las horas de Entrenamiento Militar, que claramente me tenía sin ningún interés particular y a lo cual no le encontraba sentido alguno, Finnick no me dirigió la palabra. Él entrenaba haciendo flexiones y después ensayando movimientos de avance y retroceso en punta y codo en el extremo opuesto en el que yo me encontraba aprendiendo sobre bombas, nunca me dirigió siquiera una mirada de descontento, nada. Ya me encontraba lo suficientemente repugnada e invadida por la sensación de estar en el Edificio de Entrenamiento, sumarle a eso el que la única persona que realmente conoce parte de mí no me dirigía la palabra hacía todo mucho más insoportable, pero si quería de verdad salir de ese hospital, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

"Salir de ese hospital", que jodido es todo. ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora salir del hospital si quién se supone será mi compañero de compartimento ni siquiera quiere dirigirme una mirada fría? ¿Y por qué me molesta tanto? Si Finnick no quiere hablarme, que se joda, no cambiaré mi opinión por hacer que vuelva a hablarme. Se supone que soy libre de decidir lo que yo quiera, por lo tanto, que se joda, tiene doble trabajo seguir enojado y después desenojarse conmigo. ¿Y si hago mal y tomé una mala decisión? ¡Arrrrggg! Si siguiese en el hospital encerrada y con la dosis de morfina corriéndome por la sangre esto no sería una preocupación. ¡Maldito Finnick por hacerme salir del hospital!

- ¿Pasa algo soldado Mason? – me pregunta un tipo del cual no recuerdo su nombre, sólo recuerdo que en alguna parte iba el "comandante"-

- No, estoy bien – asiento intentando mostrar una sonrisa que nuevamente me sale como mueca-

- Muy bien, continúe soldado- dice moviendo la mano señalando los "explosivos" o la simulación de ellos que tengo enfrente de mí-

El resto de la hora y media sigue sin complicaciones, sólo he echado al traste dos bombas, que de ser reales habríamos muerto y vuelvo a morir dos veces. Son las 6.00 de la tarde, "Reflexión" el común de la gente en este Distrito va a su compartimento y está libre de hacer lo que se le plazca dormir, conversar, reflexionar sobre el día, lo que sea. Como aun no me dan el alta o me designan un compartimento, estoy obligada a volver al hospital porque nadie merodea a esa hora en ningún pasillo, ya que todos están en sus "hogares". No me agrada mucho esto, volver al hospital donde por ahora sólo estamos Finnick y yo, me hace sentir vulnerable. No es que Finnick tenga ese efecto en mí ni mucho menos, es sólo que no soy la reina del drama y si puede evitar este tipo de situaciones, bienvenido sea. Pero no sé qué es lo que él está haciendo conmigo o si es el volver a estar haciendo actividades, pero no puedo soportar más la idea de que está molesto, desilusionado o algo por el estilo conmigo.

Al entrar en el hospital y avanzar por la fila de camillas vacías, paso por delante de aquella que pertenece a él y la cortina que funciona como puerta está cerrada y sé por su aroma que está en el aire que él se encuentra en su camilla. Un momento, "su aroma que está en el aire" ¿De dónde carajo ha salido eso? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan blanda? Definitivamente, la falta de medicamentos en mi torrente sanguíneo está teniendo efectos secundarios.

Paso de largo, evitando siquiera mirar la cortina de color gris, llego hasta el borde de su compartimento que conecta con el mío y me devuelvo dudándolo un instante "¿Debo hablar con él?" me pregunto a mí misma haciendo que la cabeza me explote. Llego hasta el borde de su cortina y estiro la mano para abrirla, pero mis dedos se quedan paralizados a medio camino, mi puño se abre y cierra intentando encontrar el valor suficiente para seguir hasta la cortina, pero inmediatamente pierden su fuerza dejando caer el brazo sobre mi costado y perdiendo el valor para hablar con el que supongo sigue siendo mi amigo. Sintiéndome estúpida más desilusionada de lo común por mí comportamiento, me giro para volver a avanzar hacia mi cubículo y esta vez la mano no se detiene para llegar a la cortina, tomarla y deslizarla para poder entrar.

- Pensé que no llegarías nunca- dice la voz de Finnick dejándome completamente helada. Levanto la cabeza y lo veo sentado en mi camilla, pero se levanta al instante cuando lo observo- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo!

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios alentadores de esta historia, no esperaba tan buenas críticas, de verdad, muchas gracias!

Pido disculpas por todos los errores que puedan encontrar, la verdad es que no he revisado el capitulo como suelo hacer siempre y es debido a que estoy corta de tiempo, pero aún así, espero que les guste lo que acaban de leer.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas!

Saludos a todos! :)


	4. Tomando Decisiones

_**DECLARO: **__Que los personajes y la historia pertenece al mundo de The Hunger Games y son de propiedad de Suzanne Collins, su adaptación presentada a continuación es mía. todo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro:** Tomando decisiones

Me quedo perpleja un momento sólo observándolo mirarme. Él siempre cómodo en su cuerpo, parado de pie frente a mí observándome con interés y con pasividad, una versión completamente distinta a mí.

- Pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo, me evitaste todo el día- le saco en cara mientras entro a mi espacio y dejo en la mesilla que hay a un lado el manual de bombas que me han dado en el entrenamiento y que se supone debo leer para mañana-.

- No quería hacerlo- dice serio cruzándose de brazos- Pero necesito hablar contigo sobre otra cosa- aclara mientras camina hacia la salida de mi cubículo y se detiene a unos metros de ella y se gira para observarme, pareciera que le molesta mi cercanía-

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le pregunto imitando su posición y cruzo los brazos sobre mi busto- Supongo que no es precisamente de los Juegos del Hambre- le digo irónicamente-

- Es sobre el compartimento que tendríamos que compartir- explica evitando por completo mi comentario y sin hacer mucho contacto conmigo – Minutos antes de que terminara el entrenamiento, Aurelius me llamó a su consulta y me explicó que aceleró todo y nos darán un cuarto mañana-

- ¿Cómo? -Lo miro un instante incrédula- ¿

Cómo puede ser posible que vayamos a conseguir un compartimento si sólo hoy comenzamos con esto de volver a ser útiles para el Distrito, Finnick?- le pregunto sin creérmelo- Es imposible que eso suceda-

- Por lo visto es más posible de lo que pensamos y no son tan inteligente como nosotros como para no darle un cuarto a dos mentalmente incapacitados- espeta él con un tono más duro de lo normal en su voz- Aurelius habló con no sé quién y los convenció de que nos hemos vuelto estables, argumentando que tú ya estás controlando tu problema con el agua, que ya te puedes bañar y que yo ya puedo dormir al menos unas horas durante las noches y no caigo inconsciente a causa de la conmoción de la electrocución- explica él mirando al suelo y alternándolo con un punto fijo a mi espalda- A eso, le sumaron el que asistimos a la reunión y fuimos capaces de votar sin provocar ningún tipo de "episodio" en la reunión, aun cuando no compartimos decisión, para ellos fue entendible nuestras decisiones, más bien, para ellos fueron decisiones esperables- termina él con un deje de sarcasmo en las últimas palabras-.

Yo simplemente me quedo en silencio intentando aclarar toda la información y las ideas en mi cabeza. Pasan unos minutos y yo simplemente sigo con lo que debe ser una expresión de confusión en mi cara y me siento en la cama. Finnick por primera vez me mira, y nuestras miradas se reúnen sin decir nada, y con miedo descubro que lee más que la confusión en mí. Abandonar este lugar… ¿Es eso realmente posible para nosotros?

- ¿Estás seguro de que fue eso lo que te dijo, Finnick? ¿Salir de este lugar, por fin? –le pregunto y no sé por qué siento angustia en la boca del estómago-

- Si, Johanna. Si decides seguir con esta locura, nos largamos de este hospital- dice Finnick acercándose a mí y se sienta conmigo en la cama- ¿Qué dices, nos vamos a vivir a un compartimento juntos?- dice mirándome y siento su cuerpo cerca del mío y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo-.

- ¿Cómo se supone que viviremos juntos si ni siquiera has sido capaz de hablarme en todo el día? – le pregunto después de un largo silencio levantando la mirada para observarlo- ¿Cómo se supone que podemos vivir juntos si no me dices lo que te pasa? –lo interrogo una vez más-.

- ¿Yo soy el que no dice lo que le pasa? – suelta Finnick un poco más alto de lo normal- Eres tú la que todo el tiempo se esconde en esa postura de superada, ironía y sarcasmo todo el tiempo, no yo. –él frunce el cejo con fuerza y su rostro está impenetrable- Eres tú la que intenta demostrarse como una mala persona haciendo comentarios hirientes, desagradables, tú Johanna, no yo- Finnick se levanta rápidamente como queriendo salir del lugar y se detiene nuevamente en la cortina, se pasa la mano por el pelo, parece frustrado y yo no tengo palabras, sólo tengo un nudo en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de llorar-

- Que bueno es saber lo que piensas de mí, de verdad – suelto en un susurro. Intento tragarme la sensación de desamparo que crece en mí-

- ¿No ves que ese es el problema, Johanna? – dice él levantando la cabeza, aún de espaldas a mí-

- ¿Yo soy el problema? – suelto con una mofa al final, no sé qué duele más, Finnick diciendo estas cosas o el hecho de que me importan-

- No… - dice girándose para mirarme- el problema es que yo no te veo así, porque no eres así. El problema es que estás tan ocupada pensando en aparentar toda esa mierda que se te está olvidando ser tú-.

- Veo… - susurro y trago saliva- ¿Entonces, qué sentido tiene vivir juntos Finnick? – le espeto recuperando la rabia, es más fácil aferrarse a ella que a la inseguridad que me genera él- A ti no te gusta como soy yo y yo no soporto que me ignores y no me digas lo que te pasa – le digo encogiéndome de hombros-

- Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas – responde él sin mirarme-

- ¿Ideas de qué? – y la voz se me quiebra. Me quedo en silencio un instante y cuando me recupero vuelvo a hablar- ¿Las ideas que tienes sobre mí y lo mala persona que soy? –le pregunto-

- ¡Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es así! – me espeta con exasperación- Hasta cuando seguirás demostrándote como un monstruo y creyendo que lo eres, Johanna ¿Hasta cuándo? –y su intensidad me hace temblar- Aunque no lo creas, puedo llegar a entender el que hayas votado que sí a Los Juegos del Hambre, no lo comparto, pero puedo llegar a entenderlo –explica acercándose a mí- lo que me molesta es que hayas tomado esa decisión porque creías que debías hacerlo, no porque quisieras hacerlo- llega a mi lado, se para frente a mí y me mira con cansancio-

- No entiendo lo que dices, Finnick –le digo frunciendo el ceño con confusión-

- Lo que quiero decir es que, hace años atrás, incluso hace unos meses atrás habría entendido y creído que lo que querías era venganza por lo que nos hicieron- explica él. Hace una pausa, traga saliva y continúa- Pero después de lo que le pasó a Peeta y a ti, sé que no eres la misma y que la verdadera tú salió a flote-

- ¿La verdadera yo? – lo interrumpo incrédula- Es que no hay una verdadera o una falsa yo, Finnick, ¡entiende! – digo tocándole las sienes con los dedos y él cierra su mano sobre la mía para detenerla-

- Jo, después de lo que te hicieron, es imposible que tu sed de venganza siguiese intacta y si algo de ella quedaba en ti, se borró por completo cuando asesinaron a Prim- finaliza Finnick mirándome en silencio y algo dentro de mí se rompe-

Es imposible que él lo sepa. Cuando Finnick seguía bajo los efectos de las drogas y yo había sido rechazada para ir al Capitolio y encerrada en recuperación, Prim se escabullía de las enfermeras y se sentaba conmigo una hora al día a verme, primero porque Katniss le había pedido cuidarme y después porque ambas intentábamos no entrar en pánico cuando supimos que estaban en las calles del Capitolio solos, sin señal ni refuerzos y con todos los Agentes de la Paz persiguiéndolos como ratones. Nadie sabía nada y Katniss ha estado tan enfocada en no soltar palabra que no es posible que se haya enterado por ella. Finnick tiene razón, me partió al medio saber lo que le pasó a Prim, pensar que todo para Katniss ha comenzado por defender y proteger a Prim, y que haya tenido semejante final me hace estremecer.

- No estaba completamente sedado, Jo- responde él leyéndome la mente- Puedo comprender que Katniss sienta ira por dentro, porque es mucho más fácil que sentir pena o dolor y porque ha pasado tan sólo un mes, pero después de todo lo que tú has pasado, estoy seguro de que ya no es tan fácil para ti sentir ira y el dolor y la pena te está calando los huesos- cuando vuelve a rodearnos el silencio, Finnick levanta una mano para acariciar mi rostro y el sólo tacto me vuelca el corazón-

- Finnick, te guste o no, ya está decidido y he votado que sí a los Juegos- le explico con dificultad, porque su cercanía me distrae- A pesar de que quieras pensar bien de mí y ver más allá de lo que hay, la realidad es que no lo hay. No hay una versión mejorada de mí, Finn – susurro cerrando los ojos, no sé si es su aroma, el contacto, la cercanía o todo ello junto, pero me siento embriaga de Finnick Odair y me cuesta pensar-.

- Yo sé que lo hay, Jo- susurra apoyando su frente con la mía- Te conozco y siempre que hay oportunidad, la verdadera tú, no esa que pretendes ser, sale a flote. Siempre lo hace- y con sus palabras su aliento golpea en mi cara, sus manos siguen aferradas a mi rostro y subo las mías para aferrarlas a sus muñecas, no sé si para intentar sacar sus manos de mi rostro o para evitar caer, porque las piernas me flaquean-.

- Finnick, no intentes buscar en mi cosas buenas, porque en realidad no las vas a encontrar- susurro- Yo soy lo que vez, con este carácter de mierda, con los comentarios desagradables, con la sensación de desencanto contante, con la frialdad y la sed de venganza. Esta soy yo, esta es la Johanna que hay y siempre ha habido y-

- No siempre ha estado esta Johanna- me interrumpe- Cuando hemos estado en otras situaciones, siempre hay algo más de ti- murmura y yo simplemente guardo silencio y abro los ojos pero los suyos siguen cerrados-

- ¿Te he desilusionado, Finnick? – y la pregunta sale disparada de mi sin que pueda evitarlo y sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos-.

- Estaba molesto… -dice evitando mi pregunta- Me molesta que sigas intentando interpretar un papel que no es el tuyo, que sigas fingiendo porque eso es lo que Coin y sus matones esperan – se encoge de hombros- Ojalá pudieras ver lo que yo veo de ti, Jo- me dice el con una media sonrisa-

- Creo que tienes demasiadas esperanzas en mí, Finn. – digo dejando caer los a mis costados, pero él no me suelta-

- Aunque así fuese, yo te quiero por quién eres, incluso con todo esto que te gusta potenciar – sonríe- Yo no estoy diciendo que no seas irónica, mordaz o que seas fría, eso es parte de tu personalidad, pero lo haces notar más de lo que es y a eso es a lo que me refiero cuando te digo que interpretas a un personaje-murmura soltando mi rostro y aparece el frío en donde antes había calor por sus manos-.

El silencio se extiende entre nosotros, tantas palabras han logrado confundirme y agotarme. No sé qué es lo que Finnick espera, no sé qué es lo que quiere que decida. ¿Podremos realmente sobrellevar la convivencia entre nosotros?

- Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayan autorizado a salir de este lugar- me encojo de hombros pasándome las manos por la cara con frustración- ¿Estás seguro de qu eso es posible? –le pregunto aún con las manos en el rostro y luego de un profundo suspiro las dejo caer-

- Si, Aurelius me lo comunicó y ya es real y completamente posible- dice suspirando- ¿Entonces, Johanna? – pregunta después de un silencio- ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir conmigo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa amplia-

- ¿Y si tengo una crisis? –le pregunto angustiada y él se encoge de hombros- ¿Y si a medio camino decides que no me soportar más y que no quieres vivir conmigo? – él niega con la cabeza dándome a entender que no le importa-

- ¿Y si tú te aburres de mí? –me dice él moviendo la cabeza y yo ruedo los ojos- ¿O si te aburres de mis cambios de ánimo repentinos o si no soportas el que me pasee por el compartimento porque no puedo dormir a causa de las pesadillas? –me dice el moviendo las manos y paseándose por el lugar- ¿Me dejarías tirado, Jo? – me pregunta enfatizando sus palabras-

- Totalmente- le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco y una carcajada sale de nuestras gargantas- Por supuesto que no, Finn- le digo cuando ambos nos calmamos- No te dejaría.

- Yo tampoco pienso dejarte, entonces – finaliza mirándome a los ojos- en última instancia, pido cambio de compañero de cuarto- y ambos volvemos a reír- Muy bien, hemos tomado una decisión.

* * *

Okay! Here you have :) Ojalá les haya gustado, intenté no demorarme mucho.

Muchas gracias a los que se sumaaaaan, por los reviews, los favorite, los follow, por todo, son lo mejor que hay :) En caso de que quieran leer algo Everlark, pueden pasar a mi perfil y encontrar Aprendiendo a Vivir, mi otra historia que lleva ya 34 capis y está rated M. si conocen gente que ame a estos dos (Jo y Finn) cuentenle de esta locura y así somos más!

Un beso enorma para todos, saludosy abrazos afectuosos.

Javi.


End file.
